1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of firearms and is particularly directed to improved interchangeable safety selectors for firearms, such as the AR-15, M4, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that most modern firearms are provided with a safety selector, which includes a lock member mounted within a portion of the firearm and movable between a “SAFE” position, in which the lock member blocks movement of a portion of the firearm's firing mechanism, such as the trigger or the hammer, and a “FIRE” position, which allows firing of the firearm. The lock member is actuated by a safety selector, mounted on the outside of the firearm, and connected to the lock member to move the lock member between the “SAFE” and “FIRE” positions. As manufactured, modern firearms are provided with a safety selector on the right side of the firearm, since most people are right-handed.
However, this is extremely inconvenient for left-handed people to operate. Also, the standard size of the safety selector lever for the AR-15 or M4 style firearm is about one inch in length and about ¼ inch in width and thickness. While this size makes the safety selector lever easy to locate and move, it, unfortunately, makes it very easy for the selector lever to catch the web of skin between the user's thumb and forefinger, which is painful and can interfere with actuation of the selector lever. Also, due to the size and bulk of the safety selector lever, many right-handed users find it annoying, since it underlies the trigger finger and can be uncomfortable.
Modifications have been proposed for replacing the manufacturer's safety mechanism with an interchangeable device having safety levers provided on both sides of the firearm to accommodate both left- and right-handed people. However, while certain modifications of the prior art provide safety selectors levers on both sides of the firearm, the modified safety levers are of the same dimensions as the manufacturer's safety selector levers. This merely multiplies the disadvantages mentioned above.
It has also been proposed to provide a shortened safety selector lever of approximately ½ inch. This reduces the likelihood of catching the user's skin, but does little to improve the bulkiness of the safety selector lever. Thus, none of the prior art safety selectors levers have been entirely satisfactory.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.